


vivamus atque amemus

by LuciusWrites



Series: Haikyuu!! Love Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Confessions, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Suga, Non-binary character, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now all eyes turned to Azumane, who was gently smiling to himself, feeling blessed by the amount of love surrounding him. He looked up to meet the others’ gazes and nodded once, his eyes conveying what ever his mouth could not. Then they broke out into more laughter and ended up in a giant heap of love on Sawamura’s floor, smiling care-freely at each other, as admiration and affection affected their actions. Tonight they would think naught of the opinions of stern old men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vivamus atque amemus

His sides ached and his knuckles hurt, as he pressed his fist to his mouth to bite down on the limb. He almost could not keep it in anymore, as he nearly doubled over when the other occupant of the elevator began speaking once more. Next to him, a light-haired person mirrored Asahi’s movements, casting glances towards him and the speaker. It was not until the raven said something incredibly ridiculous that they both started guffawing loudly, startling the remaining being, as their bodies trembled with laughter and the smallest one almost rolled over the ground.

“Suga?”

“I’m so,” the setter interrupted themselves with another bout of chuckles, “sorry.”

“I, uh,” Asahi started in perfect English, smiling at the dark-haired stranger, “understood everything. Sorry for not telling you.”

“You speak English?” Was all that the other managed, stupefied and frozen in shock, as he slowly blinked at his friend and the brunet. “You understood?” He spoke again, even slower than before, his cheeks suddenly exploding into radiant red, portraying the embarrassment he felt.

“I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen.” Interjected Sugawara, still wiping away stray tears from their face.

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt on their preordained floor and its doors opened, making the raven scramble to get out, leaving with a quick apology. Azumane stared at his retreating back, as Koushi waved him goodbye and quickly followed their friend.

For the past few weeks, the trio had shared an elevator at least once a week. And every time the raven, named Daichi Sawamura, as Asahi had learned from Sugawara, would try to inconspicuously glance at the brown-haired giant and report to Koushi his findings, which contained but were not limited to musings about how soft and good his long hair looked, how well-defined his tan face was, as well as compliments about his body and its posture, and even some things better left said. Yet as much as his conversations strayed to other parts of Asahi Azumane, Sawamura always mentioned his eyes at least once, if not multiple times. Beautifully bewitching, brightly brown orbs, surrounded by long, chocolate lashes, thick, umber eyebrows set above them. Mocha pools of warmth, coffee-coloured irises, carob light, it went on for a while like that, the descriptions becoming stranger as Sawamura grasped for words to describe Azumane’s eyes.

After the first time, Koushi had come to find the brunet and had apologised on behalf of their friend, who had thought that Azumane did not speak English and the taller had reassured them it was fine. Afterwards they went out for coffee and became good friends in a short while. They had also agreed to not tell Daichi that Asahi was fully able to comprehend whatever the raven was saying, which lead to their current situation.

“Daichi, it’s okay!” No response. “Really!” Silence. “You could always just ask him out.” At this Sawamura looked up, his gaze sending a chill down Koushi’s spine. “How about I come with you then?” They suggested, quieter this time and received a nod in return.

The asking itself had gone without a hitch, as the duo received a bright smile as reaction, which made even Sugawara’s heart stop. They had made plans, a diner date next weekend, chatted for a while more, yet eventually went back to their work, all three excited for that Friday.

Their date was, in one word, prefect. The three of them had enjoyed themselves enormously and the evening had left a pleasant feeling in everyone’s stomach, and not only because of the delicious food. Reluctant to leave the others’ company, they went to Sugawara’s house, discussing what film they would want to watch. Eventually they settled on ‘The Princess Bride’, since Koushi was simply in love with that particular film. They fell asleep on Asahi’s shoulder halfway though, and not much later he could feel pressure on his other shoulder. Smiling slightly, he settled into the comforting embrace, as he wrapped his arms around them.

They all woke up with aching necks and backs.

Afterwards one of them had asked if the others wanted to repeat the date and soon it became a regular thing in the trio’s life, even if one of them could not make it. In that case the two remaining would just enjoy themselves by themselves. Eventually their Friday evening meetings lengthened into sleepovers and Saturdays spent together, either lazing around on the couch or going out to practice or for a walk.

It was not until Nishinoya had mistaken Daichi and Koushi for a couple that they all started thinking about what their relationship actually meant. It had been a comfortable, steady thing, warm and affectionate, tremendously loving and most of all incredibly comforting. One could call those traits the basics of a romantic relationship, no? Though the form of their partnership seemed to be far from what society considered to be the norm, after all it would contain homosexuality and polyamory. So for them it would be more of a question of ‘were they willing to be seen as outcasts of society?’ than ‘what does their relationship mean?’. 

So they did the most logical thing, namely getting together to talk about it. So their usual get-togethers on Friday were used this time for a more grave matter. Sugawara started, after they had inhaled deeply.

“So,” they began, fiddling with their skirt, causing Daichi to place a hand on their hand and Asahi to smile encouragingly, “first, I’d like to state clearly that I like you both, romantically.” The other two nodded, before repeating the words, which made them smile like freshmen receiving their first love confession.

“I am sure we all understand the issue at hand.” Sawamura continued after Koushi, once they had calmed down. “So, I’ll start with saying that I’d like to be in a relationship with you, whether romantic or platonic.”

Koushi nodded and responded with a ‘me too’. Now all eyes turned to Azumane, who was gently smiling to himself, feeling blessed by the amount of love surrounding him. He looked up to meet the others’ gazes and nodded once, his eyes conveying what ever his mouth could not. Then they broke out into more laughter and ended up in a giant heap of love on Sawamura’s floor, smiling care-freely at each other, as admiration and affection affected their actions. Tonight they would think naught of the opinions of stern old men.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, back at it again with the rushing. Terribly sorry if it's not on point.  
> This is done for the ot3+ week on tumblr, day 1: first meeting/confession.  
> As always, I don't own Haikyuu!! or the characters.  
> Hugs for whoever spots the Catullus reference.


End file.
